BL-Browser
About BL-Browser is a DLL for Blockland created by Pah1023 for the express purpose of being able to view web links. This allows for possibilities such as being able to watch videos (and view web pages) on screen bricks in-game. The latest version of the DLL is v0.2.1, released on February 15th, 2017. BL Browser has now been made deprecated by the new Blockland CEF, made by the same person who developed BL Browser. Installation Installing BL-Browser is a fairly simple process, ensure you have the prerequisites and then'' follow the instructions intently''. Prerequisites *'Windows 7 or higher', Mac and Linux support may be achieved using Wine .' *7-Zip or an equivalent .7z file extraction utility (if installing manually). *Legitimate copy of Blockland (Steam and Non-Steam both work). Instructions ('Automatic) #'Download the latest ''BL-Browser.exe file''' from here (look for "Latest Release") #'Run ''BL-Browser.exe' #'Start your game.' #'Set "Texture Quality" setting to high or above (Options > Graphics).' #'Set "Download Textures" to enabled (Options > Network).' #'If you had to change the above two settings, restart your game.' #'The DLL should now be installed properly.' #'Join a server with the necessary cinema script(s) to load videos/web pages.' ---- Instructions ('Manual') #'Ensure your game is not running before proceeding.' #'Download the latest AllInOne.7z file from here (look for "Latest Release")' #'Extract the files within the zip to your Blockland game folder''' (your game folder is the place where you can find your Blockland.exe and/or BlocklandLauncher.exe) #'When asked to overwrite any files, press "Yes".' #'Set ''Blockland.exe to read-only (right click the exe, press "Properties") #'''Start your game. #'Set "Texture Quality" setting to high or above (Options > Graphics).' #'Set "Download Textures" to enabled (Options > Network).' #'If you had to change the above two settings, restart your game.' #'The DLL should now be installed properly.' #'Join a server with the necessary cinema script(s) to load videos/web pages.' Troubleshooting *If you can hear sound from videos but can't see anything on screen, type AWS_BindTexture(); in the console to fix it. **If you still can't see anything, and tried the step above, verify you've done the steps 7''' and '''8 in the manual instructions then restart the game. *If you think BL-Browser has been installed correctly but it still doesn't work, type AttachModule("AWSHook.dll"); in the console and then try AWS_BindTexture(); again. *If BlocklandLauncher.exe is in a different location separate from Blockland.exe, move the Modules folder to the location where BlocklandLauncher.exe is. *"The procedure point k32GetModuleInformation could not be located in the dynamic link library KERNEL32.dll" is a result of using Windows Vista or below, there is no way around this, you must upgrade your operating system. *"Missing VCRUNTIME.dll" 'is a result of ''Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Redistributable 2017 (x86) missing from your computer, download it here . *"'''Missing MSVCR120.dll" is a result of ''Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Redistributable 2013 (x86) ''missing from your computer, download it here . Known Issues Present These issues are currently a problem in the latest version of the DLL: *Re-applying graphics settings will cause the screen to go blank, use AWS_BindTexture(); to fix it. *On rare occasions, the screen will stop working and the web view will crash -- this will ''not ''crash your game and it will fix itself after around half a minute (the web view will re-initialize itself automatically). Past These issues were previously a problem, but were fixed in a later update: *You will experience crashing during the usage of BL-Browser, this can occur when a video or web page loads and currently seems to be based on how long you've been watching videos or web pages (fixed in v0.2.1). *You may experience a crash when trying to exit the games (fixed in v0.2.1). Category:DLLs